<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one dork, and one hot sword fighting teacher by Avaandbea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211863">one dork, and one hot sword fighting teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaandbea/pseuds/Avaandbea'>Avaandbea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Injury, Love, Slow Burn, Survival Training, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaandbea/pseuds/Avaandbea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the season finale. Slow burn as of now.</p><p>Betrayal and revenge fuels Ava and what's left of the group into not giving up. With Camilla as the getaway driver they flee to Germany. Beatrice, Mary and Lilith began training Ava into a warrior nun. And they start plotting their revenge plus a few adventures in Germany. Beatrice and Ava slowly start falling in love. How could Ava not fall for her awesome trainer. Beatrice's gay heart can't handle her Ava and her sarcastic and goofy personality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice &amp; Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the nun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time Ava wakes up she lets out a little breath of relief, she’s alive and no evil nun nurses are in sight. Her body ached slightly from the previous fight against Adriel, even though it’s fully healed. It’s more of an emotional pain. She can’t remember how long ago the fight was, two days ago or was it three days ago. She felt extremely stupid, instead of saving the world she fucked everything up. Father Vincent tricked her and the rest of the team. She couldn't imagine how Mary must be feeling now. Father Vincent manipulated both of them and got exactly what he wanted, Adriel's freedom.</p><p> Ava looked around the van they had been traveling in for the past few days. Everyone else had already woken up but she was always a late sleeper. She looked up to see Beatrice staring right next to her, as if she was looking at her moments before. “Are we close?” she asked, aiming her question at everyone in the van. Mary grumbled, still looking beat up from the twenty demon possessed humans she tried to fight. “A couple more hours.” Lilith responded not even bothering to look up from her knives. Ava decided this was a perfect opportunity for her to go back to sleep. No point in staying awake in a van filled with angry and depressed nuns and Camila was doing a wonderful job driving. </p><p>The noise of Mary moaning in pain jolted Ava up from her nap. The van was parked in a huge circle driveway. Lilith and Beatrice were struggling to lift a non willing Mary onto a stretcher. Ava stood up and attempted to help Beatrice and Lilith carry her. “Could you guys at least try to be gentle” Mary gasped out. She tried not to show how much pain she was in, but the dried blood and injuries covering her whole body spoke for themselves. “Yes of course” Beatrice mumbled. Ava placed her hands on the side of the stretcher to try and balance it. She wasn’t really helping and instead spent a few moments studying the determined look on Beatrice's face.</p><p>“Wow” Ava whispered, her mouth hanging open looking at the gigantic mansion. It may have been huge but it looked abandoned. The grass was overgrown and sickly. Shrubs encased the walk way and the writing on the mailbox was peeling off. Every single one of them could fit through the door at the same time, if they wanted to. The house appeared haunted but beautiful at the same time. “Why are we staying in such a big place, aren't we on the run?” Lilith’s face grew pained as she began revealing personal information about her life. “This is where I grew up, no one has been here in ages. And no one will come, not after what happened. A sick look appeared on her face as she said that. We can lay low for a while until they figure out we are in Germany.” Surprisingly the inside was much neater, and white sheets covered most of the furniture. It should have been dirty but there wasn't even dust on the sheets and all the window curtains were drawn down.The inside was like an old museum. Camilla started opening some of the curtains and letting in the light. The team carried Mary inside and set her down on the couch.</p><p>Everyone gathered in the middle of the living room. Ava noticed the whole team was in disarray. What the fuck are we supposed to do, she thought realizing how messed up everything was. Beatrice was pacing up and down the hallway, a worried look across her face and even sweet Camilla portrayed a worrisome expression. All Ava could think about was how screwed they were. Lilith attended to Mary's wounds, she appeared concerned for Mary’s health. No she appeared incredibly concerned Ava noticed.</p><p>“Let’s rest tonight and tomorrow we will figure out a plan,” Lilith proclaimed to the group. Except the way she said it, made it seem like a plan was the least of their worries. Ava nodded and rushed upstairs to explore the mansion. The past few places she stayed at were incredibly nice but this house was bigger and different then Spain architecture. Her fingers brushed against the cold walls as she explored the upstairs. She counted almost six bedrooms total upstairs. She walked into the last room from the stairs. It was covered in bright pink wallpaper and flowers. There’s no way this is Lilith’s childhood room, Ava thought smiling. She was already planning on making fun of her. A framed picture sat on the nightstand. A young Lilith smiling from ear to ear and an even younger girl playing with her. She walked out the room, deciding to stay in the closet room to the stairs. She saw Camilla coming up the stairs. “Why isn’t Lilith’s sister in the order?”, Ava asked. Camilla looked worried and responded vaguely. “She doesn't have as perfect of a family she seems to let on." Nodding Ava went into her room and attempted to work the shower.</p><p>Stepping out of the shower Ava realized she stayed in a little too long considering the bathroom was filled with fog. Hot showers were new to her and she savored each one she got. She wiped the mirror and stayed by herself. She expected to see bruises covering her face, but instead it was perfectly intact. She lifted her fingers to her face and brushed them across, she was alive. She placed her hands against the sink and let out a few deep breaths. Her towel dropped to the floor. “Fuck” she whispered to herself, only remembering now she didn’t have a change of clothes. She poked around the room but the closet was basically empty. Ava nudged her head out the door and screamed at Lilith to get her some clothes. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door, “Come in Lilith.” To her surprise Beatrice opened the door, holding a pile of clothes in her hands. Beatrice’s eyes darted everywhere in the room, to avoid looking at Ava in only a towel. “Here are some clothes, Lilith asked me to bring them to you” Beatrice stuttered out. Her cheeks heated up as she made eye contact with Ava. She placed them on the bed and quickly spun and almost jogged out the room. Ava had never seen Beatrice so uncomposed, “I guess nuns aren't used to nudity.” she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>She walked downstairs to check on Mary and dinner. She found Mary dead asleep on the couch, looking way better. Lilith did a great job wrapping her injuries and forcing her to sleep. Ava was surprised to see her looking so peaceful. She swears she saw some drool coming out of her mouth. Right across from her, Lilith sat protectively watching over Mary. Ava made eye contact with Lilith and then proceeded to make her way to the kitchen. The house was huge so she wasn't exactly sure where to go. A few turns later she made it. Beatrice and Camilla stood over several pots and pans, both focused and looking incredibly busy. Beatrice was slicing vegetables incredibly fast. Ava was memorized by her skills. Ava intently watched her slice a carrot, her knife skills allowed her to cut it perfectly. “So you can speak every language and you are an amazing chef” Ava said playfully. Beatrice looked up, not realizing Ava had been watching her. She lightly chuckled, “I can't speak every language and you haven’t even tried my food yet.” Ava looked up at her and smiled “I bet it tastes great” without realizing the innuendo behind her words. Beatrice choked a little and started ordering Camilla around. </p><p>“Something smells delicious, what are we eating?” Mary asked, limping into the kitchen. Lilith followed right behind her making sure she didn't fall. Camilla and Beatrice pretended they didn’t hear her and went on with their cooking. The food was done not long after and they all sat down to eat together. Ava remembered the first time she ate with them, Beatrice was the only one who looked nice and Lilith glared at her the entire time. Not even a month later and she was cracking jokes at all of them. She was glad they all pretended like they didn’t all just screw over the world. She needed a good distraction from everything else going on. After dinner she helped Lilith clean all the dishes and wash the kitchen. And then she realized how tired she was and headed upstairs. As she was walking to her room, she became curious and walked straight past her room. The door was open and Beatrice laid in bed reading. The lamp was on next to her, and it outlined her body. She was sitting upright in a tank top, giving a great show of her toned muscles. Ava never realized how big her muscles were but it makes sense, Beatrice is a badass. Ava noticed her nun outfit hanging up perfectly in the closet next to her. She didn’t mean to stare creepily, but Beatrice never noticed her presence. Ava cleared her throat and Beatrice looked up so softly. “What language is that story in?” Ava jokingly asked. She was reading the warrior nun stories. Beatrice cracked a small smile “It’s in Russian.” Ava was so impressed she rushed over to look. “Russian! why didn’t you tell me you could read Russian?” Beatrice rolled her eyes and looked back at the book. Ava shivered and opened up the covers and crawled in next to her. She noticed Beatrice freeze up a little and scoot away. Beatrice began reading it out loud so Ava could understand. She almost fell asleep because of how calming Beatrice’s voice was, she wasn't even focusing on the story. Beatrice shut the book and Ava started getting up. Ava made her way to the door. “Goodnight” Beatrice made eye contact with her and nodded. “Don’t sleep in, we start real training tomorrow.” Ava paused before heading back to her room. Was all the training I got not real, she thought, a little scared. She walked back to her room and plopped into bed and fell right to sleep.</p><p>Ava ’s sword flew out of her hands as she slammed against the ground. “Fuck” she punched her hand against the dirt. “Get up” Lilith commanded. Brushing off the dirt she stood up and picked up her sword. Not a moment to breath, Beatrice slowly crept in on her. Beatrice swung her sword, Ava could feel the tip of the blade before she heard the tearing of her shirt. It was a tiny cut and healed in no time. But it showed Beatrice was going easy on her. Sweat dripped down her entire body and soaked her clothes. Ava backed up slowly in retreat. She needed to attack at least once, the whole time she’s been defending herself against Beatrice’s continuous blows. Lilith watched her on the sideline, with a judgmental look. It wasn’t fair to Ava, they trained their whole lives, she was way behind. Ava thrusted her sword in an almost wild-like motion. Beatrice easily blocked it and began moving Ava backwards again. Hit after hit, Ava quickly blocked every offensive hit but each time she got tired and Beatrice didn’t even break a sweat. “Enough” Lilith called out, “I knew you weren’t ready for a fight yet.” As much as that stung, Ava was so happy for a break. Before she knew it, the break was over and Mary was giving her shooting lessons. “I can’t even lift my arms and I still shoot better than that” Mary muttered. She was right, Ava’s aim sucked. “At least I can move bullets” Ava replied back, referring to the time she saved Beatrice from getting shot by the psycho nuns. “Focus please” Mary commanded. Ava breathed in deeply. Pulled the trigger. Dirt again. “There's five cans, you haven't even hit one of them,” Loading the gun back up, she began focusing. Ava felt the weight of her gun and breathed slowly, just as Mary had instructed her. “Fuck, omg did you see that? Ava squealed. She had hit one can. Not the one she was aiming for, but Mary didn’t need to know that. A few hours passed and now she was hitting five with every 8 shots.</p><p>Lilith limped over to the makeshift gun training area.“We should go into town to see if any demons are lurking, I have a feeling more have escaped since Adriel's release and we need supplies” Everyone looked down at the mention of his name. Ava’s stomach tightened up and her smile dropped from her face. She felt sick every time his name was brought up. Everyone knew not to bring up Father Vincent's name to Mary, he was off limits, so everyone just said Adriel. “So dinner and demon hunting?” Ava exclaimed, “I’m in”. Beatrice laughed, “you have to be in, you are the only one who can see them.” Ava was usually the sarcastic one, it was nice hearing Beatrice say something sarcastic. She brought her hand to her head and saluted “aye, aye, captain” </p><p>She looked around at everyone, it was weird seeing them dressed in different clothes. Since they were all now excommunicated from the church and trying to blend in, the nuns discarded their church outfits. Which had no impact on Ava but she never mentioned that to them. </p><p>Camilla pulled into the driveway, sporting a light blue Volkswagen. That’s one way to blend in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lots of demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava was a lightweight which was to be expected considering she’s only drank a couple of times. She wondered if the halo would increase her alcohol abilities but no she was very tipsy after two drinks. Her face was bright red and she felt good. Ava turned her head to the left to Mary who was on her fourth drink, she was still sporting the same classic Mary expression. Ava whipped her head around to the end of the table, did she just hear Lilith giggle. She didn’t even know how many drinks Lilith had, but it seemed like one too many. Camilla and her were joking about something, even though Camilla was sober. Beatrice sat across from Ava, she was also dead sober and quiet. Lilith drunkenly called the waiter over, “ we are ready for desert”. Ava glanced around at everyone at the table. She was happy and everyone seemed to be letting go for the first time in forever. “I’ll have two shots for desert,” Ava exclaimed a little louder than she meant. As soon as the deserts came out Ava regretted not getting anything. She drooled over Beatrice's chocolate cake across from her. “Do you want some?” Beatrice smiled. Beatrice’s face turned pale when Ava decided to eat right off of her fork. Ava might've moaned when she took a bit of the cake but it was so damn good. Camila nudged Beatrice, “are you okay, you went pale then bright red?” Beatrice coughed a few times to collect herself. “Yeah I think I just choked on the cake” Camilla smirked, she knew what was going on inside Beatrice’s head “you haven’t even taken a bite.” Beatrice ignored her comment and looked at Ava, who had stolen her plate and fork. Ava was feeling those two shots now, she wasn’t looking forward to standing up. </p><p>“Remember that time we took out ten demon possessed humans?” Mary reminded Lilith. Lilith smiled, remembering the five day hunt and the rewarding victory. “The fight lasted about an hour because they kept running away, it was so frustrating.” Lilith replied. “That was my first mission” Beatrice exclaimed. She looked happy, as if she was remembering a magnificent day. For Beatrice that was the first day she had really felt proud of herself. She finally didn’t feel ashamed of herself on that day. She felt she had proved she was worthy of her parents high expectations. After that fight she grew confident in her ability and even her sexuality. She felt free. Camila leaned over to Beatrice “are you alright, you zoned out of the conversation” Beatrice whispered back “yeah just remembering that day” </p><p>Ava had stopped focusing on the conversations a while ago, it was all a little blurry for her. She spent all her time devouring Beatrice’s chocolate cake. “Shit” she muttered, she was seeing red. It took her a little too long to process the red was in fact a demon. Ava jolted up, shaking the entire table. “Guys” she whispered. “I think I saw a demon” The waitress rolled her eyes as she turned to Beatrice to hand her the check. “I think your friend had way too much” she stated rudely” The blank expressions on the entire teams faces did not reflect a friend who was too drunk and having fun, but instead as if they had just seen a ghost. Mary attempted to jump up but was soon grunting in pain. “which direction, let’s go” she shouted almost giddy for some action even though she wasn’t fully healed from the last fight. Everyone else seemed a little less enthusiastic. Ava’s eyes blurred around her, she had no idea. Camilla rattled the car keys, a determined look across her face as she stated “I'll pull the car around.” Ava started swaying back and forth, before sitting back down. Beatrice shoved some cash in the bill and proceeded to gauge her situation. Mary looked more sober than before, but Lilith was definitely still drunk, and Ava was wasted. “Mary help Lilith, I’ll get Ava.” Beatrice commanded. Ava felt strong arms help lift her up. Ava wrapped her arms around Beatrice, thankful for the support. She breathed in a sweet smell, “mhm you sell really good” she said breathing directly in Beatrice’s ear. Beatrice rolled her eyes and helped load Beatrice in the car, Camilla pulled the car around to the front of the restaurant. Ava felt Beatrice slide next to her, right before she felt ice cold water splashed down her neck and back. “Fuck” she shouted, “what the fuck was that” she said. Mary started laughing, as she held a now empty cup in her hand. “Sorry but we need you somewhat sober if we are going to catch this demon you saw” she stated. Ava grunted “well do you have a towel?” she asked. </p><p>At least thirty minutes had passed of driving aimlessly around, with no luck. Everyone was exhausted and they concluded Ava was too tired, as she was drifting off every few seconds. Camilla drove them back to the mansion. Beatrice lightly nudged Ava awake. “Hey, we are back” Ava barley opened her eyes, she still felt pretty buzzed. She barely had any drinking experience. She could walk on her own but she decided to hold onto Beatrice just in case she fell on the walk up to the house. And she was exhausted. Ava didn’t let go of Beatrice’s arm until they were standing in Ava’s room. Ava stumbled onto the bed, she was a little more drunk than she previously thought. She started stripping and Beatrice turned to leave a blush creeping down her neck. “Wait” Ava mumbled. Beatrice stopped, still facing the door. “I never got to tell you thank you. Beatrice slowly turned around “for what” she whispered. Ava laid on the bed with her hands propping her up. “For everything, you helped me with understanding everything.” she motioned with her hands trying to explain the gratitude she felt. “Even though we kind of messed up the world” Ava chuckled. Beatrice smiled for a second before answering “it’s my job” as she rushed out the room. Ava passed out not long after, thoughts of Beatrice echoing in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Ava’s head pounded, as she opened her eyes slowly. She heard a yelling noise, drifting closer and closer. “Wake up, we are leaving in twenty minutes” Mary shouted. Ava rolled over and went back to sleep. Cold water splashed onto her face, and ice hit her like rocks. “Again?” Ava mumbled to Mary. Mary stood over her with a proud look on her face. She had her uniform on and she was ready to go. “I told you to get up, we are going demon hunting.” Reluctantly Ava got up and jumped into the shower. She got dressed and headed downstairs. Ava walked in the kitchen, ready to try and eat something. Before she could open the fridge, Beatrice shoved a smoothie in her hand, avoiding eye contact,  and dragged her out the door. “Where are we going?” Ava asked, still a little slow to piece everything together. “Everyone else is already in the car, we are going demon hunting and shopping for groceries” </p><p>Twenty minutes later they pulled into town. “Lilith got a lead about a sudden spike of crime in this area” Mary stated. “We are going to check it out but on the down low, we can’t blow up any buildings or draw too much attention to ourselves” Beatrice said to the whole group but mainly looking at Ava. “I got it, I’m good at not drawing attention to myself,” Ava said. Everyone laughed even though she wasn’t really joking. Ava felt goosebumps the second she stepped out of the car, “this can’t be good” she thought. They walked into what looked like a farmers market. The people in the town looked tired and solemn. It was a bright sunny day, and the breeze was nice but no one looked happy. “How many demons could have caused this attitude?" Ava asked Lilith as they walked side by side. “This used to be one of the safest towns, it had the lowest crime rate. Crime spiked two hundred percent in the last 2 weeks” "So a lot" Lilith responded back. She looked sad as if remembering what it used to be like. “So right after we released Adrial,” Ava muttered. Lilith nodded, “I’m scared his release unleashed thousands of more demons, I think this is just the beginning” </p><p>Ava bit into an apple, her other arm filled with bags of groceries. She turned to walk back to the group, when she caught red in the corner of her eye. She waved frantically to Mary and Camila. “Will you help me carry these groceries?” she emphasized her words, hoping they would get her obviously fake plea for help. Before Ava could blink, Beatrice stood by her side grasping a knife. Ava couldn’t tell if she was being protective or if she just wanted to kick some demon ass. Ava pointed to the bald man carrying a bouquet of white flowers. Ava bounced antsy to go beat him up, just like the first demon she and Mary fought. Beatrice placed a hand stopping her from running to him “help Camilla load the car, i'll keep an eye on him” Beatrice commanded. Ava raised her eyes ‘why can’t we get him now?” She asked. “This isn’t like the first village you went to, they don’t know about demons. And we can’t draw attention to ourselves.” Beatrice answered. Ava sped walked back to Lilith and Mary. She dropped her groceries to the apple still in her hand. “Beatrice told me to tell you guys to load the car, I’m gonna go back and help her” she said. Mary rolled her eyes “right”.  Ava shoved the apple in her mouth, turned around and started jogging back, trying to find where Beatrice had gone.</p><p> “Finally” Ava said, gasping for air. “Shhh, he’s gonna hear you” Beatrice shushed her. Ava took a bite of her apple and quietly chewed. Ava watched Beatrice's eyes, staring at the bald man. She was crouching behind a bush, ready to attack at any moment. The man suddenly turned left down an alleyway, and started speed walking. “I think he saw us” Beatrice said, “this is the perfect opportunity to get him”. Beatrice was springing before Ava could utter a word. “Oh yeah, don’t even wait for me” she mumbled to herself. </p><p>Ava caught up to Beatrice again, only to see her battling three demons at once. Even though she was outmatched Beatrice was kicking ass. Ava just stood there and watched with her mouth agape. “Watch out” Ava screamed, a demon jumped over the fence onto Beatrice. Ava ran behind her, and chucked her apple at the man. It bounced off his back and rolled in the dirt. She grabbed the man and tossed him off Beatrice. The demons circled them. Ava and Beatrice stood back to back. They nodded to each other and got into fighting stances. Before she knew it, Ava was thrown against the wall. She elbowed the demon, but her hand to hand combat skills were still not very good. The demon had jet black hair. He threw two more punches aiming for her stomach. Ava braced herself for the impact. She kicked his foot, knocking him off balance. She beat him till the demon left him. She drew her blade and stabbed it. “One down” She yelled to Beatrice, who was currently fighting four demons at once. Beatrice knocked one of them out cold. “Ava, where is the demon?” I can’t see it. “Above you to your right” she yelled back” Beatrice leaped to her left. “No your other right” Ava yelled, finding the situation comical. “Does Beatrice not know her right from her left” Ava thought. Beatrice finally stabbed in the right direction and killed it. Only two demons remained, the bald one they they followed and a middle aged woman with a scar. Ava turned to see Lilith and Mary running full speed around the corner. Before long Mary and Lilith knocked out both of the demons. Ava walked over to stab the red glowy thing. “Why were there so many, and all working together?” Lilith asked. “I’m not sure, something changed,” Mary replied. Ava turned to say something to Beatrice when she realized she was gushing blood from the wound. “Beatrice are you okay” she rushed to her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it took so long to figure out where i'm going with this and I still don't know. But season two getting renewed inspired me to write more.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first time writing a fanfic, and I didn't have anyone to edit it so i am sorry if it was choppy. I want to make this into a really long story, maybe 20 chapters or more. If anyone has any ideas or wants to edit please reach out to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>